


The First Time He Can Remember

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Episode: s03e21 Cause and Effect, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Set in season 3 episode 21, Cause and Effect when Barry and Iris kiss in their loft. Iris realizes this is the first kiss Barry can remember and decides to take advantage of amnesia by giving him the first sexual experience he can remember.





	The First Time He Can Remember

**Author's Note:**

> While I love the scene where Barry and Iris kiss and he rediscovers his speed (it was a great nod to the Pilot where they hug and he discovers it for the first time), I didn't include it in this. Pretend that doesn't happen for the sake of not having to pause and explain the particle accelerator and speedforce before getting busy. I think your first sexual experience and finding out about your superpowers is a little much for one fic.

“I have a feeling that’s because you entered my life.” Barry said.

Iris was amazed at his ability to be so sweet, even without his memory. Barry was always saying these incredibly heartfelt things that turned Iris to mush. He leaned in to kiss her. Iris was disappointed when he pulled away after the slightest brush of their lips. He quickly glanced from her eyes, to her lips, to the floor.

“It’s ok.” Iris assured him.

Barry kissed her again, less timid this time. Iris put a hand on the back of his neck. Barry gently placed his hands on either side of her waist. Iris turned her head to deepen the kiss. Barry let out a soft whine. When they finally broke apart, the look in Barry’s eyes was one of pure wonder. 

“You can’t remember our first kiss?” Iris asked him, though she already knew the answer. 

Barry shook his head. To be completely honest, Iris can’t remember their first kiss either. Barry told her that they had three first kisses before the one Iris actually remembers. One at the waterfront when he tried to stop a tsunami from destroying the city, one on the front porch the night he’d defeated Zoom, and one was in Flashpoint. Iris had always wished that she could remember them and sometimes felt annoyed that Barry got to travel through time and experience their first kiss over and over.

“How did it happen?” Barry asked her.

Iris smiled. That was the same question she asked Barry when he told her about the previous timelines’ kisses.

“We were sitting on the porch of my dad’s house at sunset, talking about how no matter what happens, we always find each other. Then, we both leaned in and it happened.” 

Barry grinned. “It sounds nice.”

“It was perfect.” Iris felt emotional talking about it. She wondered if this was how he felt telling her about those other kisses. 

“What about our first date?” Barry asked. 

Iris fondly recalled that night. “You are the most thoughtful boyfriend, you brought me this big display of flowers in the shape of a heart.” 

Barry looked impressed with himself. But the smug smile faded after a moment of consideration. “A heart is a little cliche though, don’t you think?”

This made Iris burst out laughing. “What?” he was eager to find out more about their date.

“You thought so that night. After you showed it to me you had doubts about it and changed the heart into my name.” Iris remembered standing there beaming at Barry’s adorable romantic gesture and his attempts to make it perfect.

“See that’s better, right? More creative.” Barry looked even more pleased with himself.

“It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” she told him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he laughed as he said it. Iris didn’t care that he couldn’t remember, it still meant the world to her. 

Barry’s hands were still on her waist and Iris was playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. They held each other and swayed for a little while, enjoying just being the presence of the person they loved. Iris put her head on Barry’s chest. She felt his intake of breath when she did it. She listened to his heartbeat and thought about when he woke up from his coma. All these beautiful memories of her and Barry, that he couldn’t look back on with her. Then, Iris got an idea.

“Barry, is there anything else about us that you don’t remember?” Iris’s flirtatious smile went over Barry’s head.

“You know I can’t remember anything besides today.” he said, sounding disappointed in himself. 

Iris was not going to let this rare opportunity to give Barry his first sexual experience slip by. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at him. But of course, her innocent, nerdy Barry didn’t catch on. She took his hand and lead him up to their bedroom.

“This is our room?” he asked, looking around.

“We’ve had a lot of amazing times in here.” Iris said, causing Barry to blush. He was finally picking up on her hints.

Iris motioned for him to sit down on the bed and he did. She couldn’t surpress her ardent smile. She walked closer to him, their legs were brushing against each other’s. Iris leaned over him but stopped just before their lips touched. 

“Iris” Barry whispered. The feel of his hot breath turned her on even more. 

She closed the small space between their lips. This kiss was sloppier than their previous two. It was passionate and lustful. Iris moved to straddle Barry and he moaned as she did. The kissing continued as Iris undid his tie and flung it across the room. She pushed him down onto the mattress and felt proud of the torrid look she’d put on his face.

Iris got off him and Barry whimpered when she did. Iris pulled down her skirt and Barry propped himself up on his elbows to watch. She took her shirt off and his eyes were 99% pupil. She giggled and got back on top of him, pushing him down again. 

Iris kissed his upper lip and then his lower lip individually. She kissed his jaw and then trailed kisses down his throat. She took pleasure in the feelings of his rapid pulse against her lips. She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed her way down his chest as she did so. Barry was growing hard underneath her, she could feel him. When all the buttons were undone he sat up to discard his shirt. Iris unhooked her bra and let the straps slide down her arms. Iris kissed his lips again. Barry’s hands were awkwardly laying at his sides.

“Baby, it’s ok. Touch me.” she told him.

Barry did as he was told. He stroked up and down her back with one hand while the other pulled off her underwear. He held the underwear for a while before letting it go and rubbing her clit. Iris bucked into his hand. When she couldn’t wait any longer, Iris took off his belt and saw Barry’s green eyes roll back in his head as she did. 

Once the pants and underwear were gone, Iris saw that Barry was fully erect and dripping pre-cum. Iris licked it up and Barry gasped. Knowing she this was the first sexual experience he could remember turned her on more. It was a strange perk of Barry’s amnesia. Iris would never admit it out loud, but she was a little jealous of the girl who got to be Barry’s first. 

Iris moved back to his face and they kissed again. 

“I love you.” he breathed. His voice was low and rich. 

Iris positioned herself and sank onto Barry’s cock. She felt complete whenever they were together. It was like the stars had aligned and everything was right with the universe. Once they adjusted, Iris started rolling her hips against him. The little noises Barry made were her fuel to start thrusting. He raised his hips to meet hers. Over and over again they repeated this.

“Iris, I’m….” he could barely utter the words.

Barry was cuming inside of her a second later. Iris took pleasure in the feel of his warm liquid slowly pooling out of her. Iris ceased her movement and gave him a kiss. She got off of him and he put an arm around her. He pulled her close to him and smelled her hair.

“I’m sorry I was early. I just couldn’t hold it anymore.” 

“It’s ok.” she said, not minding at all that she didn’t get reach her climax. She did this for him. “It was your first time.” 

They both laughed. Iris loved seeing him so happy, unaware of life’s tragedies. 

“How do I find the strength to leave this bed?” he asked her in a serious tone.

Iris smirked. They cuddled, holding each other tight. Iris rubbed her finger over Barry’s pecs and looked at him adoringly. He was playing her hair and returning her admiration. 

“Umm, Iris,” Barry said a few moments later. She followed his gaze to his stiffening penis. Barry’s speedster gift of rapid healing almost meant a rapid refractory period.

“Ready for your second time?” she asked, rolling on top of him.


End file.
